fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Akira (Mortal Kombat)
' ' "You worthless piece of trash!" - Akira's Battle Cry Biographies Mortal Kombat 10 "The Realm of Edenia knows many fighters, but none is such loyal as Akira. In order to defeat Shinnok, Sindel needed one more fighter than only Jade, and so, Akira was recruited, because of her powers to control Fire and Ice. During her time in the Edenian army, Akira found a new friend in Tanya. But after Tanya betrayed her Realm, Akira seeks only one thing: Find, and kill her former friend and ally." Mortal Kombat 11 "In my haste to confront Tanya about her betrayal, I was stopped by my close friend Jade, who needed help - in order to defeat the Dragon King. As we both went to the palast of Shang Tsung, we saw how Raiden and the Deadly Alliance was killed by Raiden's Sacrifice. Before Jade and I could escape I saw her - Tanya! I couldn't believe what I saw, Tanya had betrayed Edenia once more. As I ran towards her in fury, I was surprised by Mileena. Before I could defeat her, she put a spell on me, which led me transform myself into a half-tarkatan being like Mileena! After escaping, I now had two goals: Saving Edenia, and the death of Tanya. Mortal Kombat 12 "Edenia is Save again, and Tanya is weak. My Goals were almost reached, but Tanya could escape - Again. On my way back to Edenia, I was Surprised by my Friend Kitana. She told me an unbelievable story. A being made of Fire called Blaze gave her the quest, to call every fighter of the forces of light to be ready about...Armageddon. I finally have my Chance, to kill Tanya, but I'm afraid what will happen after this fight." Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance 2 "I was captured by the Deadly Alliance, in order to tell them, where the fallen Pyramid of Argus is, because i am the only Person who knows it. Unluckily, they've stolen my weapons and weakend my powers and my magical skills. But luckily, I was saved by my oldtime friend and ally Jade. Raiden will need my help and knowledge, to defeat the Deadly Alliance so I made my way to him, and what he told me, left me heartbroken - my friend and ally Chain was dead. I will avenge his death, Shang Tsung will die for it!" Mortal Kombat: Last Stand "Shao Kahn had captured me, and made me to his slave. I couldn't do more, than to fight and kill in his name. Luckily, in the moment I had to fight with Kitana, I lose. Unconscious, Kitana brought me with her allies to...Chain! He saved me from Shao Kahn's spell, and for that, I am forever in his duty. In order to defeat Shao Kahn, we need to drain his power he gained from Blaze. We will need a special weapon for this: The Soul Sword. And it is said, that only a true Warrior can use it: And this warrior is Chain." Mortal Kombat: Armageddon 2 "With Shao Kahn's death, Blaze had reformed himself. He thanked us, but told us, that the Soul Sword not only helped us. It also made Armageddon possible. Raiden then told me, I was one of three chosen Warriors, to defeat Blaze and prevent Armageddon, the others being Taven and...Chain. My ally has become one of my Rivals, but, who will defeat Blaze?" Storyline Mortal Kombat 10 Akira was one of the most powerful Edenian's, due her powers of controlling not only fire, but also ice, which made her a powerful warrior. As Shinnok invaded Edenia, she was recruited by Sindel in order to help the Edenian Resistance, and was among Jade one of the most loyal generals. She found a new friend and ally in Tanya, unknown that she really served Shinnok. During his invasion, she was mortally wounded - by Tanya, who betrayed her. Luckily to her, Jade saved her from death. From that point on, Tanya was her sworn enemy (instead of Jade's, due the alternate timeline). After Shinnok's invasion, she joined Raiden's fighters in order to stop the Deadly Alliance. She couldn't believe her eyes, as she saw, who joined them as an enforcer - Tanya, the traitor of Edenia. She ambushed Tanya in the Beetle Lair, and almost killed her, but Jade needed her help, and so, Tanya had survived. Mortal Kombat 11 Akira and Jade made their way to Shang Tsung's palace, they watched as Raiden and the Deadly Alliance tried to stop Onaga. They hid in the Shadows, as they watched in horror, how their fallen friends and allies were resurrected to serve Onaga, and Akira was enraged, as she saw Tanya standing next to the Dragon King. In rage, she ran towards the traitor only to be attacked by Mileena. They fought, and in order to stop her, Mileena put a spell over Akira, which ironically helped her rather than to stop her. The spell gave Akira the ability, to transform herself into a half-tarkatan being, like Mileena. She was later prisoned by the Dragon King into a cell, together with Sindel, but was shortly after freed by Jade, and had to fight Kitana unconscious, in order to escape. She also taught Shujinko in her fighting styles some years before MK10 began. Mortal Kombat 12 She encountert Taven in the living forest, where she spied on Tanya. She thought him to be one of Shao Kahn's minions, who was recruited by Tanya, and fought him. She was, however, defeated, and told him the location of the Armor, after he told her about his quest. She later joined the Forces of Light, and first had a small fight with Reiko, rather than Tanya. However, she later fought Tanya, and killed her, by throwing her daggers into her heart. She was later seen fighting Kano in the background, and was almost hit by the rising Pyramid. She was seen the last time running onto the pyramid, and impaled by Chain's Bo, who was at the time Neutral. She was also one of the Warrior's who was resurrected by the Elder Gods for Liu Kang's sacrifice, and although Blaze was dead, she knew a secret about him: With a spell, the fallen Pyramid could rise once again, and Blaze would be ready to be defeated again. Mortal Kombat 13 She made her way to travel the realms, and met Chain in Earthrealm. He asked her why she doesn't help the other Edenians against Shinnok's second invasion. She told him, that Shinnok needed information, which only knew one person - Akira. She told him, she would travel the realms, so that no one would get that information. He then told her of his burden: He had to defeat Shinnok. Because he was scared, Akira said, she would assisst him, and then carry her own burden away. They then made their way to Edenia, where they first freed Kitana, and then started fighting against Shinnok. In the fight, she was mortaly wounded, and Chain had two choices: either saving Edenia and defeating Blaze, or saving Akira. Although she said he should defeat Shinnok, he did the latter. She then asked him why he saved her rather than Edenia. His answer was, that he'd rather live in a destroyed world, than without a good friend. Together, they then defeated Shinnok, and saved Edenia. Akira then made her way to travel the realms, and disappeared from history. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance 2 In order that no one would ever find out were the Pyramid is, Akira travelled through the realms, so that no one would ever find her. But as she travelled through Outworld, she was surprised by Quan Chi. He weakend her pyro and cryo powers. Weakened, she was beaten, and captured. She was tortured by the Deadly Alliance, but was rescued by Jade. She then made her way Raiden, and was heartbroken as she heard, that Chain was dead. She then swore to avenge his death by killing Shang Tsung. Raiden and his allies made their way to Shang Tsungs Palace to fight. Akira fought well, but was beaten uncounscious. As she woke up, she realised that Shang Tsung and Quan Chi had escaped, as seen in her ending. She then ran to the newly rised Pyramid of Argus, only to see how Shao Kahn took Blaze's power. As she approached to the Pyramid, she was surprised by Mileena, who put a spell on her, which caused her to serve Shao Kahn against her will. Endings Mortal Kombat 10 (Semi-Canon) Tanya had betrayed Edenia not only once, and for that, she had to die. Akira ambushed Tanya in the ancient beetle lair, ready to fight her. As Tanya set off for a critical blow, Akira dodged her attack, and fed Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canon) The Traitor Tanya had given the Dragon King the information he needed to finish merging the Kamidogu. But before he conquered all the realms, Akira would see Tanya dead. She confronted her, feigned defeat in battle, and was captured. As Tanya approached her prisoner, Akira waited for the right moment, and unleashed her tarkatan half at her, and killed her. She laughed in satisfaction, as her foe was finally dead. Mortal Kombat 12 (Non-Canonical) Blaze's Fire made Akira into a Goddess, the new protector goddess of Edenia. But the Elder God's said, she needed two goddesses among her, to be the protector goddess of Edenia. She used her allies Jade and Kitana, and together, they trapped the forces of darkness in the netherrealm forever - With the exception of Tanya, who would be tortured forever. Mortal Kombat 13 (canon) Akira assisted Chain in defeating Shinnok, but she still has a heavy burden to carry. If someone would knew the same as her, the realms weren't save. In order to carry the burden away, she traveled through the realms. From this point on, none saw her ever again, and she disappeared from history. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance 2 (canon) (Akira wakes up in Shang Tsung's Palace, after being beaten unconscious, and runs out towards the Pyramid of Argus, and watching how Shao Kahn kills Blaze.) Akira: (whispering to herself) No, this cannot be... (She is later attacked by Mileena, who puts a spell on her) Shao Kahn: Ahh...Akira. Akira: Yes...my Emperor... Combat Characteristics Being an Edenian, Akira possesses great strength and stamina, and is also skilled in magic. So she has the power to create and control fire and ice, in both offensive as well as defensive ways, such as shooting fire from her hands, or surrounding herself in fire and teleport. She also has the ability to transform herself into a half-tarkatan being, making her a deadly warrior. Her Weapons were at first daggers made of ice, which are later replaced by two short swords called Kagekiri, which look similiar to Sai. Special Moves: *Ice Ball: She shoots a ball of ice of her Hands,freezing the opponent and allowing a free hit. (All appearances) **The enhanced Attack is called Ice Beam. She shoots a whole beam of ice, and her opponent is freezed a longer time. *Flame Port: Akira spins, surrounded by fire, and teleports behind her opponent. (All appearances) *Flaming Kartwheel: She performs a Cartweel, with her feet on fire. (All appearances) *Flying Shards: Akira throws two of her ice shards at her opponent (MK13,MK:DA2,MK:LS,MK:A2) **The enhanced version is called Freezing Shards, where she shoots four shards, which freeze the enemy. *Twisting Fire: She encases her fists with flames, turns around and shoots a fireball of her fists (All appearances) **The enhanced version is called Twisting Flame; Akira turns faster around, and shoots two flames of her fists. *Slide: She slides on the Ground, and hits the opponent. (All appearances) **The enhanced Version is called Blazing Slide, where she adds two Blaze Kicks *Blaze Kicks: Akira jumps to her opponent and rapidly kicks her opponent with her flaming feet sideways. (All appearances) **The enhanced version is called Blazing Takedown. Akira will grab the opponent's head with her legs, and throw him to the ground. It also adds 3 more kicks. *Air Frankensteiner: Akira grabs her opponent with her feet in the Air, performing a Head-Scissor, and throws him/her away. (MK:DA2,MK:LS,MK:A2) *Wind Roll: Akira rolls forward, ready to perform one of four attacks. (MK:LS,MK:A2) **The Attacks are Wind Death: Akira will slash her opponent upwards with her Kagekiri; Wind Kick: She rolls a second time, but jumps at her opponent, kicking him; and Tornado Wind: With the Kagekiri, she spins like a tornado, hitting her opponent. **The enhanced version is called Wind Death Assault, where she automaticly will perform the Wind Death, and will first rise up with him/her, and then slashing them to the ground. *X-Ray Move: *Kold Hearted: She performs her Kartwheel, and slashes him/her with the Daggers, causing him to fly up in the air. When he comes back, she performs a backflip, breaking his jaw. (MK10,MK11,MK12,MK13) *Flipping Kiri: She throws her Kagekiri at her opponents eyes, teleports to the other side, takes the daggers out, and impales the opponent in the left and right side of his/her back, breaking the spin. Sh then teleports again, takes the daggers, and impales he/she in the stomach, breaking the ribs, damaging the innards. (MK:DA2,MK:LS, MK:A2) Fatalities: *Flaming Ice Explosion: She freezes the opponent from the feet to the hips, and encases her hand in fire, punches into the ice, making it explode, and stabbing the body with ice shards from the inner body. (MK10) *Dagger/Sword Lodge: Although originally one of Mileena's Deception Fatalities, it has become Akira's trademark fatality. Akira throws her daggers into the air, and kicks them towards her enemy. The daggers drive into the opponent's Shoulder's, killing him. In the games after MK10, it became more and more individual. In MK11, they drive into the opponent's eyes, in MK12 again into the opponent's shoulders, but Akira throws them up forward in the air, and kicks them with two blazing kicks at her opponent. In MK:DA2, they drive again into the opponents eyes, and as the Opponent screams in pain, she shouts 'Shut up!', and kicks on her opponents head, crushing it. The MK12 version later became the way she killed Tanya in MK:A2. (MK10,MK11,MK12,MK:SMII,MK:DA2) *Leaping Lunch: Akira leaps at her opponent and starts biting into the opponents neck severeal times, then flips over, biting the opponents head off. She then throws it to the ground, and smiles pleased, going "Mmmmmmmmm...", and then laughing maniacly in MK:LS, she will kick the opponent's head away, instead to bite it away. (MK11,MK:SMII,MK13,MK:DA2,MK:LS,MK:A2) *Cold Feet: Akira takes her Kagekiri out, and encases one with ice, and throws it to a leg of the opponent, causing both legs to freeze. She then encases the other with fire and throws it to the frozen legs. Without 'em, the opponent crawls away, saying "No,No,No!" as Akira walks towards them, and screams once very loud or aggressive "NO!!", before she stomps onto the opponents chest, causing the head to fall off. This fatality is very similiar to Sub-Zero's Below Freezing fatality. (MK12,MK:SMII,MK:13) *Kneebone Assault: Akira rips her opponents thigh out, and freezes her opponents legs. She then crushes the opponents freezed legs with the ripped thigh. The opponent screams "No,No,NO!!" as she impales the opponents head with the thigh. In MK:LS, she will stomp on the opponent's Chest, causing the head to fly into the air, and Akira catches it on the thigh. (MK:LS,MK:A2) Other Finishers: *Hara-Kiri: Back Breaker: Akira creates a small wall of hard ice in front of her, and jumps on it, landing with her back first, breaking it. (All Appearances) *Animality: Blazing Fox: Akira transforms into a burning fox, and starts mauling her opponent, before setting him on fire. (MK:DA2,MK:LS,MK:A2) Trivia In General *She is the only fighter in the series, whose Animality is the only one which isn't materialized. *She has probably a slight love interest in Chain. *In each game she appears, she always appears with Jade. *She seems to have a Kiss of Death technique, which is a mixture of Sonya's and Kitana's as seen in her winning pose, where she sends out a kiss to the opponent, who then screams in pain, and explodes, as Akira holds a hand to cover her face, while she gets covered in blood. She is along with Stryker the only fighter to kill the opponent without a fatality input. *She is also one of the five non-classic characters to get a classic costume, the others being Cyber Sub-Zero, Skarlet, Frost and Tanya (with MKII and UMK3 costumes, respectively). Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character Category:Mortal Kombat Character Category:Female